Badass Percy
by Thals247Red.Archer
Summary: Things seem normal when a quest comes along and changes Percy, and Thalia seems to take interest in the "new Percy" and so does he...Perlia Thalia's not a hunter READ
1. Chapter 1, Searching for friends

Badass Percy, Chapter 1

Please review and check out my other FanFic: _**Torture Box**_, a Teen Titans Raven X Speedy FanFic by: __, Duh that's me XD

Percy's POV:

I was walking to the dinning pavilion when Chiron walked by…well galloped…

"Percy go find Thalia, Nico and Grover please, bring 'em to the Big House" I nodded and he left. Why not Annabeth? Maybe were in trouble, if we were than why does Grover have to come? I can easily see me especially Thalia and Nico getting into trouble but not Grover and definitely not Annabeth… she's too good.

Anyways I decided to find Nico first, hmmm…where is Nico most of the time… Probably eating. I walk in the dining pavilion and see him at the Hades table.

"Hey Nico, Chiron wants us at The Big House" I sit across from him, he looks up from his bowl of cereal, "Us?" he asks, "Yah me you Thalia and Grover" I get up and leave, looking for Grover…I get out of the dinning pavilion and walk around to the basket ball court, that was easy although I didn't expect him here, "Sup G-Man, you 'got to head to The Big House, don't ask why you'll find out" I just left him there looking all confused, good cause so am I. I walk to Cabin1, Zeus's. I knock on the door- nothing. You know what I don't give a damn, I'm hungry and tired so to bad! I walk in and find Thalia peacefully sleeping…aw she seems so sweet and cute and it looks like she never hurt you…..to bad!

I walk up to her and shake her shoulder roughly, "Wake up you lazy chick"


	2. Chapter 2, Percy dares to

Badass Percy

Chapter 2

**(*AN) Hey, thank you _thalia jackson123_ for that nice review. And I was re-reading my first chapter to see how it turned out but most of what I wrote didn't show on my computer so I'm gonna re-write it on this chapter and continue . Please Review**

I walk up to her and shake her shoulder roughly, "Wake up you lazy chick" SHE JUST SHRUGGED OFF MY HAND of course, I'm really in an evil mood so I'm just going to get myself killed doing this but oh well... I bend down and place my mouth close to her ear, "Thaliaaaaa...I'mmmm going to go through your bras and underwear" I whisper in a sing song voice, she just groans and mumbles sleepily, "Shut up Percy" I scoff and whisper again, "I'm going to do it" she turns the other side- back against me and mumbles sleepily "You don't have the guts" I chuckle and reach over to whisper again, "I wonder what color they are?" she just stays calm and answers still sleepily, "Keep on wondering bud" I sigh, when it comes to thought I kind of wonder what color they are but I'd rather see what she'll do...

I walk over to her dresser and pull out the first drawer...nope T-Shirts; I pull the second drawer...Oh Yah! Nope just pants, I turn to see her still in the same position, sleeping. I turn my attention back to her clothes; I pull the third drawer...Bingo bras and underwear... Most are black, some are white and blue, I grab a black and red bras and a black underwear, I walk to Thalia, "Hey Thals, look what I found" She turns towards me and her eyes go wide, like really wide. I laugh as she dives at me. We fall back to the ground, her on top struggling to get back her clothing, while I laugh and struggle to avoid her, "You should really wear these today" I joke, her face all red from probably anger and blushing, "Shut up!" She finally straddles my hips while reaching out her arms to grab back her stuff, "Give it!" She struggles some more, I'm glad I'm taller. Were still on the ground, "Can I keep it" I laughed at my joke.

She finally got her stuff back and sat on her bed, "So what's up?" she shrugged and answers "Well I was sleeping until this perverted idiot kid came and went through my bras and underwear...seems normal" I laugh, "Meet at The Big House" I say then leave her Cabin and go to the big house myself.

THALIA'S POV

UGH! Stupid Brainless Percy, why'd he do that? I dunno…oh wait now I do, because he's an imbecile! I smirked to myself, I decided to surprise Percy by wearing the bra and underwear he 'picked out' for me. I got up and dressed in a pair of black ripped skinny jeans, a white fitted long sleeve and laced up my combat boots. I walked outside of my cabin and took a look of my surroundings…Many campers doing who knows what…I headed over to The Big House, when I got in I found Percy, Chiron, Nico and Grover waiting…probably for me,

"What up Death Breath" I said to Nico

"Thalia, this is very important" I turned to see Chiron, well his 'important business' that involves me can wait.

I hold up one finger to represent 1 minute, "Hold that thought Chiron, I quickly need to talk to Percy" I didn't wait for a yes or no, I grabbed Percy's wrist and dragged him out.

"Where are you taking me" Percy whined, I sighed "Somewhere private so I can show you something" he just groaned in response. I just keep dragging him until we reach the statue of Zeus's fist, in the deep woods.

"Now what is you wanted to show me" I just smiled, I reach the "collar" of my shirt and pull it down enough to see part of the bra he took earlier today, "I'm wearing it just like you told me", He just smirked and gave a short response…"Good".

We walked back to the Big House; everyone looked soooo impatient, Yay.

"So, what's important?"

GROVER'S POV

Chiron told use about **(*AN I didn't really want to write it)** this quest we are assigned to go on, it's something about Apollo's missing lyre, but honestly I'm surprised Annabeth's not coming…speaking of her.

"Oh my god Grover, I can't believe Chiron won't let me come and I've asked like 15 times, ugh" She looks mad, eh I don't really care right at this moment all I care about is food, "That sucks, well see ya later I'm gonna get a burrito" I walked over to the dining pavilion, time for Breach. It's a combination of Breakfast and Lunch, I have it right in between. There's also Luninner (Lunch-Dinner).

**(*AN) Well that's the second chapter, but I'll make sure to make the next as fast as possible, also this one wasn't that great but…. Yah tell me what you think. If your wondering when Percy is gonna go all more badass-like it'll be after the quest cause he talks to Thalia and stuff….(Something she says makes him change) it's to hard to explain right now, also Annabeth likes Percy but he doesn't really like her that much soooo ya. Please check out my Teen Titans RavenXSpeedy FanFic: Torture Box (and if you don't know what teen titans is I'll tell you in another author note) **

**P.S. Please Review, I could use some suggestions, advice, types, spare ideas etc. **


	3. Author's Note

**Author's Note **

**Sorry this isn't a chapter but I'm working on it. Okay first: Teen Titans is a TV show about super heroes (Robin, Raven, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Starfire etc.) kind of like the justice league (sp?) And if you've never heard of it go to YouTube and search it up (Teen Titans episode 1 or whatever episode you wanna watch). BTW: I don't own Teen Titans (but it'd be cool to) ;)**

**Don't worry I'm working on chap3 **


	4. Chapter 4, The Quest

Badass Percy

Chapter 1

**(*AN) Thanks for all the reviews and I'll keep working' on it**

Previously on Badass Percy:

"_Oh my god Grover, I can't believe Chiron won't let me come and I've asked like 15 times, ugh" She looks mad, eh I don't really care right at this moment all I care about is food, "That sucks, well see ya later I'm gonna get a burrito" I walked over to the dining pavilion, time for Breach. It's a combination of Breakfast and Lunch, I have it right in between. There's also Luninner (Lunch-Dinner). _

PERCY'S POV:

So we have a quest, and I'm super tired. NO WAY.

But since I have no choice, looks like I'm gonna go either way…

Anyways I decided to pack right now considering we're leaving like REALLY soon. I knocked on my cabin door…what the hell? Duh Percy no ones in there, stupid…I walk in and…AGH!...Oh wait that's just my shadow, what is wrong with me?

"Everything" I turn and see Thalia leaning against the door frame with her arms crossed over her chest. How'd she I said that…

"How-"

"Oh Percy don't you ever know when you talk out loud instead of in your head" She smirked.

Dang. Didn't notice.

"What are you doing here?" I asked with a questioning look on my face while pointing at her, she looked confused and weirded out.

"Um…Percy this is my cabin", Oh I was wondering when I ever got posters of Green Day that are on the walls.

"Oh well… I better go and pack my stuff"

All the request campers\Demi-gods for the quest we're waiting by Thalia's tree, "So…How we gonna get there?" Oh clueless Grover mustn't you know…wait I don't even know…Hypocrite.

REGULAR POV

"Nico's gonna do some shadow traveling" Thalia answered. So all decided to shadow travel to mount Olympus, to ask the sun god, Apollo were he last left the lyre. They all entered the temple to find Lord Apollo attempting to write another haiku.

"Lord Apollo" Thalia said to the thinking sun god.

"Ah Thalia, listen to this,

_Pretty Thalia,_

_Daughter of Zeus Lord of Skies_

_Brilliant blue eyes"_ Apollo finished his haiku, waiting for applause,

But a splash of bright red tinted Thalia's cheeks. Smiling brightly he turned to waiting demi gods,

"Let me see" The god thought for a moment, "Pretty Thalia, Emo Nico…the satyr Grover, ah and the goody two shoe Percy." He said smiling more. The four stared at him…

"We are here to help you on finding your missing lyre Lord Apollo" Thalia spoke first.

"Enough of the Lord crap; just call me Apollo babe" He said winking to the daughter of Zeus, again a splash of color sprayed her cheeks.

"So…When did you last see your lyre" Grover asked nervously. There was a silent pause, the Sun god thought about it for a second or two…

"Well I was listening to some music during an 'important' conference ignoring the others like always with my lyre on my lap"… he continued,

"Then I got bored and left to my room to take a nap before I would set the sun, then when I woke up it wasn't there". The four thought for a moment, trying to understand where it could be…

"Why don't we retrace your steps separately so we can find it faster and easier?" Nico suggested

Thalia's POV

What kind of quest is this? First of all I should have remembered myself that I should have seen this coming since most things that come from Apollo aren't as serious. Although I knew I was blushing about Apollo A LOT earlier, this is retarded.

We split up into groups of two, me and Percy, Grover and Nico, and then Apollo by himself since he could cover most ground and knew this place better even though he did whine that he couldn't partner up with me…

Percy's POV

**GOOGY TWO SHOE PERCY?** WHAT? I'm Percy, badass as you could get; I'll even ask Thalia…She'll agree…won't she…

Anyways, me and Thalia decided to look in the Throne Room first while Nico and Grover covered outside and Apollo his room. I was looking around on the floor while Thalia checked the thrones starting a Hephaestus and ending at Athena. No one else was in the room but us two…

"Thalia… do you think I'm a goody two shoe or am I a badass…" Honestly I was kind of nervous asking her this, considering she looked up at me with an emotionless expression…

"Well…"

**(*AN) Sorry I haven't updated lately but I have been busy with this huge exam test thingy and stuff. I promise that'll update by like…. Sunday or Tuesday because next is gonna be the rest of the quest (that rhymed… I think) and the NEW badass percy. You may have thought the start was the badass part but no… it gets even more badass-like (whatever you wanna call it). Anyways check out Torture Box by me duh ( ) it's a teen titans FanFic (ReaXSpeedy) and please review, and if you don't where to find it (I hope you do) its just down there…**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	5. Chapter 5, Percy's New Look

**Badass Percy Chapter 5**

**(A\N): Sorry I haven't updated in so long. I've been so busy writing for my other stories and all that stuff… I forgot to write the disclaimer for chapter 4. Anyways time for chapter 5! Remember to review **

**Disclaimer for Chapter 4: I do not own the Percy Jackson series**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson series**

**Previously on Badass Percy:**

_**GOOGY TWO SHOE PERCY?** WHAT? I'm Percy, badass as you could get; I'll even ask Thalia…She'll agree…won't she…_

_Anyways, I and Thalia decided to look in the Throne Room first while Nico and Grover covered outside and Apollo his room. I was looking around on the floor while Thalia checked the thrones starting a Hephaestus and ending at Athena. No one else was in the room but us two…_

"_Thalia… do you think I'm a goody two shoe or am I a badass…" Honestly I was kind of nervous asking her this, considering she looked up at me with an emotionless expression…_

"_Well…"_

Percy's POV

"Well what?" I snapped at her, she gave glared at me while placing her hands on her hips. She walked over to me and we were face to face, inches apart.

"You are" she pocked my chest with her index finger, "not as badass as you'd think" she finished, walking away and started to search for the lyre again. I honestly am shocked that she thinks that, well… so what! I'll show her…

Thalia's POV

I ignored that 'conversation' I just had and continued to search for the lyre at the thrones. I searched Aphrodite's and found…lip gloss. I moved on to the next throne, Ares. I searched under the cushion and found a silver dagger. I sigh and sift to… Inspecting Artemis's throne, I found nothing but lint. The next throne, Apollo… I looked under the cushion and found nothing; I decided to look under the throne chair. I was dark under it but a golden glow appeared. I reached under and grasp a metal-like object. I pulled it out to find the lyre.

"Apollo!" I shouted and a golden flash erupted the room and Apollo appeared by my side.

"I found it" I said to the happy Sun God, I handed the lyre, which he accepted with glee.

"Thanks Thalia" He said, and then gave me a quick peck on the forehead.

This unfortunately caused me to blush.

Normal POV

Soon the 4 demi-gods were shadow traveled back to Camp Half Blood, where the 4 separated to do their own stuff. Grover assisting Chiron, Nico scaring the Aphrodite girls with the help of some skeleton friends, Thalia in her cabin listening to Green Day, and Percy is…changing up a bight.

Percy's POV

Okay, I searched through my closet and dressers for some…bad looking clothing. Nothing. Fine, I closed my eyes and imagined some bad looking clothing for myself. Since my God father said that if I imagined what I want or needed, it'd show up beside me in seconds. I opened my eyes and looked back in my closet.

Hangers filled with black, red, the darkest blue and leather pilled up in my closet. I turned to my dresser. Jeans, more leather n' black, chains, ripped clothing, more red…Perfect.

I decided to take a shower before changing and showing the camp the new me. After my refreshing shower, I pulled on some black ripped skinny jeans (not to skinny, I'm not gay), black leather no-finger tip gloves, a pair of chained, buckled, black combat boots, a black leather jacket opened up; showing that I don't care if people see parts of my bare chest, and I just messed up my hair more to make it look spiked and all messy. I sprayed some Axe and walked out my Cabin door.

You know, you might think this change is so stupid but honestly… It feels good to be bad.

I walked past a group of campers and could hear whispers, gasps and giggling. A blond girl came up to me and I realized that blond girl is Annabeth,

"Percy, What'd you do to yourself!" She shouted at me, I don't get why she's yelling at me on how I look.

"It's me, okay" I snapped, and she gave me her 'strongest' glare,

"No it is not, now go back to your cabin and change immediately!" She pointed at the direction of my cabin while still shouting at me. I folded my arms over my chest and gave her a your-bugging-me look,

"Listen Sweets, you have no right on telling me what to wear and what not" I said calmly.

"Yes I do since I'm your best friend!" She shouted more, god she's killing me!

"Whatever mom!" I retorted loudly while walking over to Cabin 1, the Zeus Cabin.

Thalia's POV

Gross. I touched my arm to find it sticky and sweaty. I sigh, while walking over to my bathroom door. The stereo inside my bathroom laid on the counter, so I decided to play some Green Day on full blast. I shut the door and laid a towel on the counter near by.

I started the faucet and stripped down; I stepped into the shower and closed the bath curtain…

Percy's POV

I ignored the stares and was about to knock on her door but, decided not to. I turned the knob handle of the door and walked in, where to as I found no one in here. Then my ears perk up at the sound of fast water droppings and the loud Green Day music bursting the silence. I started to make my way towards the bathroom door, when the water stopped and I froze, with my hand almost grabbing the door knob.

I hear a silent curse and the door swings open to reveal a Daughter of Zeus, soaking wet, wrapped in an innocent small blue towel. She gasped and held her towel tighter around her bare body before yelling at me,

"PERCY WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" But of course I was way to busy looking at her over and over again. The towel is mid-thigh length and matches her icy, electrical, blue eyes.

I watched as she snapped her fingers, "Hey!" she cut me off of my thoughts and I looked up at her.

"What" I asked, but then saw her staring at me…not my eyes where they should be. I smirk,

"Find anything interesting?" I mused, she looked up with a little blush on her cheeks and glared, "I could ask you the same" She retorted, I could actually feel the reddening heat rise to my cheeks. I shrug it off and walk over to sit on her bed but instead decided to lean against the bed post.

"So…what's up with the new look" Thalia asked while bending over, going through her dresser. She pulled out a black v-neck short sleeve and a pair of faded dark blue ripped skinny jeans and some other clothing.

"I can be badass" I told her, she turned around and held onto her towel with on hand and the other on her hip,

"Do you even know what badass is?" She raised her eyebrow but continued, "A tough, aggressive, or uncooperative person" She huffed right before walking back into the bathroom, slamming the door hard.

Fine. She wants aggressive, tough and uncooperative, she'll get it…

**I was about to stop it right here, but decided to be nice and not torture you in waiting for the next chapter and all… **

Thalia's POV

I started to get dress but couldn't get Percy's new look out of my head. Great, the way his hair looked all messed showed he doesn't care and made him look- not gonna say it, or how he just wore his leather jacket without a shirt underneath that showed of his- QUIT IT! I huffed as I finished pulling on the rest of my clothing. I let down my damp hair down that is now shoulder length but still spiky at points...

I went through my bathroom cupboard and took out my black mascara and black eyeliner; I applied it on and opened the door.

And there in my way is Percy leaning against the door frame with between a smug look on his face and a cocky looking smirk…Can't decide. I tried not to stair at his "shirt" as I stand there with my arms folded across my chest.

"Move" I said coldly at him whom he did not flinch, I sigh but keep my stance,

"No, I'm quite fine where I am" He said with that stupid cocky smirk, I raised an eyebrow at his answer but let it slip,

"So, what does Annabeth say about the new Percy" I taunt him, but he just scoffs and replies coldly, "Why should I care" I shrug and decide to tease him some more,

"Well I do remember you having a huge crush on her" I smiled as his eyes darkened slightly. His lips stayed back into a smirk and his arm snaked around my waist, he leaned down and whispered to me,

"What if I change my mind" I mentally shivered, and came up with a devious plan. While he was to busy smirking at me, I carefully reached behind his jean pockets and slipped out his pen sword.

I stepped back away from him, feeling a little… weird and smiled, "Wanna sword on spear battle?" I asked innocently, he shrugged his shoulder and reached for his back pocket-

"WHERE'S MY PEN" I held back a laugh but he noticed and grinned but an evil grin,

"Hand it over" He asked, I shook my head no. he growled and grabbed my wrists; pinning me against my Cabin wall.

"Give it Thals" He growled under his breath, "No" I smirked at him but he just continue to grin back, "Fine, I guess I'll just have to get it myself" My eyes slightly widened at his words and he smirk, leaning down; whispering near my ear, "I'll search every crook and curve, every skin or cloth on you" I gulped as his one hand slid down my side.

"Okay here" I said, dropping the pen from my pinned hands. He smiled, dropped my hands and picked up his pen,

I smirked and reached out my hand, "Now. Hand over my wallet" He gave me shocked look but grimly handed it over, "How'd you know" He said while we started to walk over to the Cabin door,

I smirked, "I could feel you taking it out of my pocket"

**Yes! Finished the chapter! Please do tell what you think of this chapter down below for a review. Also sorry to those Annabeth fans, I honestly don't like her. I don't know why, maybe because I find her very…annoying? Too smart? Well I don't know, that's just my opinion. I think Thalia is way cooler then Annabeth. Enough of that please review and I'll make sure to update as soon as possible. -Later**

P.S. Who's your favorite Percy Jackson girl character in the books? And which book is your favorite? Mines Thalia and The Titans Curse.

t


	6. Chapter 6, Influencing the Dark

_**Badass Percy**_

_**Chapter 6: Influencing the Dark**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson series**_

_**(An): Sorry for the very late update, I have been busy with my other story and all. Plus I have been brainstorming some other ideas for more fanfictions stories. Please remember to review. Considerate comments and feedback is always helpful. **_

_**Previously on Badass Percy, Chapter 5:**_

_I stepped back away from him, feeling a little… weird and smiled, "Wanna sword on spear battle?" I asked innocently, he shrugged his shoulder and reached for his back pocket-_

"_WHERE'S MY PEN" I held back a laugh but he noticed and grinned but an evil grin,_

"_Hand it over" He asked, I shook my head no. he growled and grabbed my wrists; pinning me against my Cabin wall._

"_Give it Thals" He growled under his breath, "No" I smirked at him but he just continue to grin back, "Fine, I guess I'll just have to get it myself" My eyes slightly widened at his words and he smirk, leaning down; whispering near my ear, "I'll search every crook and curve, every skin or cloth on you" I gulped as his one hand slid down my side._

"_Okay here" I said, dropping the pen from my pinned hands. He smiled, dropped my hands and picked up his pen,_

_I smirked and reached out my hand, "Now. Hand over my wallet" He gave me shocked look but grimly handed it over, "How'd you know" He said while we started to walk over to the Cabin door,_

_I smirked, "I could feel you taking it out of my pocket"_

Percy's POV

Thalia and I headed out the door to end up receiving a few glances and glares, stares and scowls…Oh well, not my problem. A of a sudden a splotch of black appeared in front of us and Nico stood there with his arms across him. He's actually grown taller, a few inches then Thalia and he's been gaining muscles with me (we've been sword fighting with everyone). And since Thalia had quit the Hunt not long ago they're about the same age. Though I'm a year or so older…not sure.

"Hey death breath. What's up?" Thalia spoke, her leaning on his shoulder with her arm. He rolled his eyes at the nickname, "Nothing. What about you Sparky?" They both glared at each other for like half an hour but I cut it off before someone dies,

"Come on" I said, shoving them forward to the fighting arena. The three of us walked over with Nico and Thalia in front and me in between behind. Girls were glaring at Thalia and drooling at me and Nico, while Guys were glaring at me and Nico and whistling at Thalia. A low growl escaped both mine and Nico mouths because,

Nico is like Thalia's older brother a super over protective.

Most of the boys here are heart-breakers

As if we read each others minds, I went up on the other side of Thalia and both Nico and I wrapped our arms over her shoulders. A look of confusion crossed her face but she just shrugged it off and we continued our walk. I know you might think that Thalia might think Nico _like_ likes her but no. She knows about him being her _brother _and all. It's kind of like Thalia covered Bianca's spot but as a little sister and Nico covered Jason's spot but as an older brother. Funny. We soon made our way to the arena and grabbed our weapons, me and Riptide, Thalia with her spear and Aegis and Nico with his sword on a three-on-three battle.

But unfortunately before Thalia could even power her spear with lightening, or Nico could summon a group of skeleton's someone dared to join.

"Hey guys!" Cried a very cheerful Annabeth, she was all armored up with her dagger and all. I don't know why but we all weren't in the 'Happy dance' mood. We all just wanted to stay low and dark. Thalia began to kick some dirt around with her combat boots while Nico started to toss around his sword and throw it to the ground so it would be sticking up in the dirt.

"Mind if I join you guys?" Annabeth asked, at those words Thalia added at little too much force in her kicks and accidentally kicked a rock. It flied over to the group of Aphrodite girls and knock out one of the girls. Nico tried to stifle a few laughs while Thalia started to mumble about small rocks and weak Aphrodite girls. I glanced at the girl to see her tripping over her own feet dizzily and then stumbled down to the ground unconscious.

Isn't it great to have trouble-maker friends…?

Nico's POV

Later on today, after that hilarious incident at the arena, the three of us decided to meet up at the soon to be camp fire. I checked the time to see it would start in about 2 hours or so. So I decided to take a small nap, though before I changed into a pair of black jeans, dark brown fitted t-shirt and my black leather jacket. Once my head reached my pillow, I dozed of into a dreamless sleep.

Thalia's POV

I was in my room listening to 'Gives You Hell' by the All American Rejects when my cabin door burst open. I calmly looked up to see Percy in dark blue jeans, and a black fitted long sleeve with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. I calmly looked up and stopped the music while pulling off the headphones.

"Come on, time for the fire" I nodded my head and we both walked out towards Cabin 13. We walked up to the door with getting a bunch of stares from other campers on the way and I knocked on the door. No answer, I knocked again but nothing happened. I started to get pissed off so I grabbed the handle and pushed the door open. There on the black bed laid a non-moving Nico with shut eyes. I heard Percy groan and I rolled my eyes. I walked over to his bed and placed my hand on his shoulder. I zapped him with a bolt of electricity and he bolted awake and tumbled right off his bed…landing hard of the ground.

Percy chuckled as Nico glared at me but stood up anyways.

Nico's POV

After a **harsh **wake up call, we all walked over to the big bon fire that's surrounded by many campers. Percy picked a spot for use to sit, the ground. We sat in front of the fire on the dirt ground with our backs pressed against a log. I sat in between Thalia and Percy, Thalia on my right and him on my left. A wave of blonde and Annabeth sat smiling beside a frowning Percy. Seriously is she stalking us?! 'Cause this is getting creepy.

A Hephaestus guy, Josh sat behind me on the log who sat bending down, balancing his head on the palm of his hand. My anger shot up as I noticed on how he was staring with lust and greediness at Thalia considering he had perfect view of her chest. She just had to wear a tight V-neck t-shirt.

Percy's POV

I started to get bored once Annabeth opened her mouth and started talking about colors, the sun, proper clothing, smiling, happiness and all that crap.

I'm kind of had a thought of what she's doing, though it will not happen. She started saying how it's right to make your own decision and not change because of someone perspectives of you. I really didn't want to hear her talking about me and how wrong I am so I looked over from my seat to see Josh, a camper staring down Thalia's black shirt. It's a V-neck and you don't even have to look down her shirt to see part of her cleavage. I tried not to rip his head and throw his limp body into the fire so he could watch the whole thing. I growled as Thalia didn't even notice him drooling over her, so I took off my jacket and helped Thalia put it on. At first she gave me a questioning, weird look but I ignored it and zipped it up to cover her up.

I smiled down at her and sat back down beside Nico and Annabeth.

After the camp fire we left over to our cabins to change into our swim suits then to the lake…

Annabeth's POV

Okay first I don't get why Percy changed so much? I guess I'll just influence him since I know he likes me and I'll jus tell him if he wants to be with me he'll need to change back to his normal self. I went to my Cabin and decided to wear the white bikini the Aphrodite girls gave me. I walked over to the beach to see them already there. Percy is dressed in a pair of sea green swim shorts, Nico in a pair of black swim shorts that have red strips along the side and Thalia is in a black bikini and wearing shades over her eyes.

I walked over to them with a smile plastered on my face and sat beside Percy on the sand.

"Hey guys!" I waved to them smiling.

Percy's POV

I watched as Annabeth came over in a white bikini. Its funny how Thalia and Annabeth are like total opposites, I glance over at Thalia who lay down on the white sand in her black bikini and shades with her head phones on. I tried not to lower my eyes from her head to her curvy body. Instead of looking like some hormone freak, I stood up and dove into the water being followed by a blond.

Thalia's POV

I saw Percy and Annabeth talking- wait let me rephrase that… I saw Annabeth talking and Percy ignoring so I turned over to Nico who said exactly what was on my mind,

"She's trying to influence him into turning back to normal" I nod my head agreeing with him. I saw Nico's eyes divert over to the bag Percy brought that was filled with a Frisbee, a volley ball, and a beach ball. I turned to Nico and raised an eyebrow and he nodded as if reading my mind we both went over and took the colorful beach ball.

Me holding the ball, we walked over into the water at knee's height and started hitting the ball to each other while eavesdropping on their conversation,

"Percy, have you been working out?" Annabeth faked a gasp with a hint of fascination in her voice.

"If you call severing monsters with swords than ya" He shrugged, she started to laugh in a flirty in a sweet little pesky pitch to it. I saw Nico scrunch his noise up in annoyance and disgust. Agreeable…

I don't find that the slightest bit of humorous what he said, funny is watch Nico fall down a flight of stairs or watch the Stoll's getting fried courtesy of me.

"Well Percy, you know all of your friends like the old you. The real you" She said placing her hands on his shoulders. That's not true Nico and I lo-like the new Percy. Sure he can be annoying but he was way more when he was his Kelp Head self. Annabeth has been following us non-stop just to try and convince Percy to be his normal self.

"Like who?" He mused though we could tell he's beginning to get frustrated,

"Me for instance, and you know" She paused and started to draw random swirls on his chest with her index finger, "Maybe…we could get together… or something when you return…normal" She pretended to sound innocent and sweet but me and Nico just kept hitting the ball back and forth.

Since I was facing them and Nico had his back turned to them in front of me and Annabeth's back was to us so Percy could see us, he caught my eyes and frowned. Harshly he gripped her wrist and frowned down at her,

"Sorry Annie but I'm staying this way and I'd appreciate it if you'd stop trying to influence into turning back to my old self" He said in a calm serious tone. A small smile appeared on mine and Nico's faces as he walked over to join us in our game of Keep Up.

_**(An): Sorry for the delay but I'll be sure to start the next chapter as soon as possible. Please review. **_


	7. Catching my Eyes If You Cant

_**Badass Percy**_

_**Chapter 7, Catching My Eyes\If You Can't Win 'em Join 'em**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson series or the movie the Women in Black **_

_**Remember to review, follow, alert or favorite. Thanks for those reviews by the way! Sorry for the late update, I was visiting so I had no chance on getting it done sooner since there was no internet.**_

_**Previously on Badass Percy, Chapter 6: Influencing the Dark**_

_Me holding the ball, we walked over into the water at knee's height and started hitting the ball to each other while eavesdropping on their conversation,_

"_Percy, have you been working out?" Annabeth faked a gasp with a hint of fascination in her voice._

"_If you call severing monsters with swords than ya" He shrugged, she started to laugh in a flirty in a sweet little pesky pitch to it. I saw Nico scrunch his noise up in annoyance and disgust. Agreeable…_

_I don't find that the slightest bit of humorous what he said, funny is watch Nico fall down a flight of stairs or watch the Stoll's getting fried courtesy of me._

"_Well Percy, you know all of your friends like the old you. The real you" She said placing her hands on his shoulders. That's not true Nico and I lo-like the new Percy. Sure he can be annoying but he was way more when he was his Kelp Head self. Annabeth has been following us non-stop just to try and convince Percy to be his normal self._

"_Like who?" He mused though we could tell he's beginning to get frustrated,_

"_Me for instance, and you know" She paused and started to draw random swirls on his chest with her index finger, "Maybe…we could get together… or something when you return…normal" She pretended to sound innocent and sweet but me and Nico just kept hitting the ball back and forth._

_Since I was facing them and Nico had his back turned to them in front of me and Annabeth's back was to us so Percy could see us, he caught my eyes and frowned. Harshly he gripped her wrist and frowned down at her,_

"_Sorry Annie but I'm staying this way and I'd appreciate it if you'd stop trying to influence into turning back to my old self" He said in a calm serious tone. A small smile appeared on mine and Nico's faces as he walked over to join us in our game of Keep Up._

~Thalia's POV~

Right now I'm sitting on my cabin couch watching TV waiting for Percy. After the trip to the beach me, Nico and Percy were planning on watching some horror movies but Nico was needed by his father, Hades over in the Underworld. So now it's just me and Percy. I decided to change out of my bathing suit- I hadn't changed yet from swimming and searched through my dresser. I picked out a pair of ripped dark blue jean shorts, a black tank top and a black hoodie. I stripped down and pulled on a pair of panties and strapped on a bra. I pulled on my shorts when I heard metal clicking. Curios, I turned around to see the door opening and Percy stood there staring **not** at my eyes and smirking. I yelped and quickly fiddled on getting my tank top on. I was about to grab my hoodie and put it on but I never realized Percy moving closer to me. I looked up to see him smirking down,

"I like you better without that silly little tank top" He whispered pulling the strap of my tank top. _He's just messing with me_, I reminded myself as I tried to hide my blush and went to sit on the couch **with** my hoodie on.

We both sat on the couch and I instantly started the movie 'The Women in Black' started to play its warnings of copyright an all that…

~Percy's POV~

I have to admit I love messing with Thalia and making blush and all. But I know I had some sort of feeling towards her, I just kept ignoring it and soon it disappeared especially when she became a hunter. Wasting my time chasing Annabeth, Thalia never once popped into my mine until she quit and I had remembered how pretty she was. Now that I've changed my style and became closer friends with her, I l-like her? N-no I don't.

I can see why lots of the guy campers are so fascinated by her. With her shinny raven black shoulder blade length hair, her sweet-looking pink lips, and her pale skin with her cute little freckles across her adorable nose. But the most extraordinary thing about her is her icy electric blue eyes with those long dark eyelashes. She's a legend; I suddenly had an urge to touch her soft and smooth looking lips.

But with my own.

I glanced at the TV to see the trailers of other movies pretty much still starting. I turned back to her and gently held onto the remote in her hand. Sliding it out of the palm of her hand and in between her fingers, I slowly started to lean forward. Not surprised she backed away, but ended up stuck against the arm of the couch I still continued to lean down. I made contact with our lips in a slow but strong and deep kiss. I heard a loud thump in the background but we both ignored it as I could tell it was the remote I had dropped. She responded easily but I think a little confused, I'm surprised she responded though. I have to admit, I'm addicted to her as my hands went everywhere, first her hands, then up her curvy sides and too her shoulders. Sliding up her smooth neck to her soft cheeks and into her soft, silky black hair. I could hear the creepy catchy music of the starting of the movie and if on instinct; we both carefully pulled away. I guess we have been kissing through all of the previews and trailers and for a fact that I've seen this movie before; there are **a lot** of them. It became suddenly very awkward during the first few minutes of the movie and no words were spoken between us.

I felt the weight shift on the couch and I looked up to see Thalia walking out of her own Cabin. I stood up but it was too late, she's already walked out the door; slamming it with great force.

~Normal POV~

Days passed on normally in Camp HB as normal as a demi-god infested camp could get. With capture the flag games, training, quests, battling and all, the two haven't spoken one word. Thalia would avoid any contact with any camper especially _him_ and would nearly be seen around the grounds. On the other hand, Percy has been colder to others around camp and has looked reckless. Of course he has attempted to at least make some contact with her, but she somehow made it quite a challenge. In another words, he'd always fail. Nico however did realize something was up considering whenever he visited one; the other would never be mentioned or seen. Even Annabeth has tried to influence him more but seeing how Percy has darkened in the few days more then usual backed off her plans.

Nico's POV

Whatever the two did, it's so irritating! I'm gonna beat the living Hades out of them! I looked over to the Poseidon table and looked over at Percy,

"Meet me at my cabin after dinner" He nodded his head and I walked away to the Zeus Cabin since I didn't see Thalia there. I opened the door to see her lying awake on the couch. I sighed at told her to fallow me.

"No"

"Okay. I guess I'm just gonna have to do this the hard way" I said, then easily threw her over my shoulder and began to walk over to my cabin while she pushes and kicks around. I quickly walked towards my cabin and dropped Thalia to the wooden cabin floor with a loud thud,

"Ow! Idiot there's a bed right there" Thalia fussed pointing at my bed. In response I just leaned against the wall and shrugged my shoulders with an oh-well look to my beautiful face. There was a knock on the door and I opened it to find Percy.

I shoved him in and locked the door. Once Thalia saw who it was she jumped on my back trying to unlock the door and escape,

"Get off me women!" I shouted while throwing her off my back. She grunted as I quickly pinned her down to the ground while Percy just stood there looking dumb.

"Whoa when did you become so strong?!" Thalia shouted with surprise in her voice. We both panted for catch of air and I shrugged my shoulder,

"Now get off!" She yelled but I just stayed where I am, which by the way is one of the most dumbest ideas I ever had and trust me, lots of people have said I have pretty dumb ideas.

She began to wiggle her hand free from my grip on her. She stuck her hand out towards me and a zap of lightning, she shot where no man or boy should be shot; my crotch. Instantly I held on and dropped to the ground moaning and groaning in serious pain,

"You just-j-just…" I can't even say it, it's just too horrid. I look down and remove my hands to see a steaming hole through my pants.

Percy's POV

Quickly before Thalia could leave Nico's cabin, I 'ran' up to her and grabbed a hold of her hand. I opened my mouth about to say a thing or two but unfortunately she did,

"Don't Touch Me" Thalia hissed, pulling her hand, letting it slip out of my grasp.

Quickly I grabbed her elbow and pulled her with an aggressive force towards my chest while poor Nico is still having issues. She tried to move and push me but I held onto her with an extreme grip. Out of nowhere I ducked my head lower to hers and planted my lips to hers in a soft, fast but tendering kiss. My hands slithered up to her hair as she surprisingly kissed back with the same emotion to it. But I'm positive something in the back of her mind clicked because she suddenly pulled back and to my distaste zapped me as well. Holding onto my crotch, I fell to the ground joining my still shaking cousin groaning and moaning in severe pain. We both held onto our crisped parts while we heard the click of a door lock and the door slam as Thalia left.

"T-this is n-not what I expected" I confessed, still rolling in pain on the ground,

"D-do you t-think it's p-possible to get it f-fried off an inch or two?" Nico asked

My eyes widen at the fact of that being possible of happening, "I h-hope n-not"

"This is the w-weirdest c-conversation I've ever had"

"D-ditto" I replied.

Thalia's POV

The nerve Prissy Jackson has, and I can't even believe I just used that nickname for him. Yah, well he deserves it. Okay I admit maybe I do like him a little like 40%. Actually not even more like 1.5%, yah that's more like it.

What a lie, if I'm absolutely honest on how much I like Percy, it'd be more like a 1.6%. Well…I mean the way his hair is always so messy in a good way, his sea green eyes are so… powerful and how he wears a tight black t-shirt that shows his back muscle, biceps and- Okay who am I kidding it's a solid 85%.

I was walking around camp when I bumped into someone,

"Hey Anna- Holy Shit!" I screamed out loud seeing Annabeth covered from head to toe in black. Her hair is still blond with the bottom tips died black and red, she's wearing a skin tight black t-shirt with fishnet sleeves and ripped black skinny jeans with studded belts and chains. She wore black sneakers and had a fake piercing on her nose; also she had chunky black and purple eyeliner with black lipstick.

She just walked off with a faux gloomy expression, I shivered and the freaked out expression stayed on my face,

"Uh Okay that was the freakiest thing I've ever seen" I said to myself in a low voice.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Percy's POV

Both Nico and I had easily recovered from Thalia's…attack by a bit of ambrosia and nectar and right now all our minds are on one thing…Annabeth. Right now we are all at the dinning pavilion for dinner and Chiron decided to let us, Thalia, Nico and me to sit together for today since we are always all alone at are normal tables so ya. We all sat at the Zeus's table and sat on the same table seat; the one not facing the others. But since us all three have finished our food we turned around with our backs against the table so we face the other campers. We all looked at Annabeth who still is like looking at as with this eager, knowing, gross-looking face. But what scared me the most is how she looked at me with pure hunger. BUT SHE JUST ATE-

"Honestly she's gotta quite staring" Nico started as if talking to himself, "Look at her, she's like a little Goth Gremlin, some weird animal feasting her eyes on eyes" Over at the Athena table, Annabeth stared at me while licking the rim of the top of her goblet with her tongue.

"What Is That?!" Nico exclaimed motioning to her.

"Come on we should talk to her" Thalia suggested to us, but both me and Nico looked at her as if she's crazy.

"Okay I guess" We both agreed, we looked back over to see Annabeth coming over to our direction,

"Not now" I said getting up

"No way" Nico said getting up as well at the same time,

"Forget it" Thalia said standing up with us.

Annabeth's POV

Well if you're all wondering why I am like this is because since I can't change Percy, I'll just have to change like them. But I can tell it's not working,

_Be wise my daughter, do not change._

So I guess I'll just be back to normal I guess… But who said the fun is over.

**Sorry very bad ending I know. But I actually got sick coming back so now I'm but I'll try to update as soon as possible for both my stories. Remember to review. **


	8. Chapter 8, There's no Light in Three

**Badass Percy**

**Chapter 8, the final Chapter: There's No Light in Three**

**(A\N): Sorry for the very late update and sorry I could not finish before school started. Thank you all for the generous reviews and thank you all to the people who have favorited me as an author, followed or favorite this story. But unfortunately one story must come to an end; unless you guys want me to continue it somehow…**

**Previously…**

_Both Nico and I had easily recovered from Thalia's…attack by a bit of ambrosia and nectar and right now all our minds are on one thing…Annabeth. Right now we are all at the dinning pavilion for dinner and Chiron decided to let us, Thalia, Nico and me to sit together for today since we are always all alone at are normal tables so ya. We all sat at the Zeus's table and sat on the same table seat; the one not facing the others. But since us all three have finished our food we turned around with our backs against the table so we face the other campers. We all looked at Annabeth who still is like looking at as with this eager, knowing, gross-looking face. But what scared me the most is how she looked at me with pure hunger. BUT SHE JUST ATE-_

"_Honestly she's gotta quite staring" Nico started as if talking to himself, "Look at her, she's like a little Goth Gremlin, some weird animal feasting her eyes on eyes" Over at the Athena table, Annabeth stared at me while licking the rim of the top of her goblet with her tongue._

"_What Is That?!" Nico exclaimed motioning to her._

"_Come on we should talk to her" Thalia suggested to us, but both me and Nico looked at her as if she's crazy. _

"_Okay I guess" We both agreed, we looked back over to see Annabeth coming over to our direction,_

"_Not now" I said getting up _

"_No way" Nico said getting up as well at the same time,_

"_Forget it" Thalia said standing up with us._

_Annabeth's POV_

_Well if you're all wondering why I am like this is because since I can't change Percy, I'll just have to change like them. But I can tell it's not working,_

_Be wise my daughter, do not change._

_So I guess I'll just be back to normal I guess… But who said the fun is over._

* * *

Annabeth's POV

I yawned as a streak of sun light beamed onto my face. Opening my eyes, I stretched upwards to see myself in the Athena Cabin. _How did I get here?_

I looked down to see myself dressed in all black. _What the hell?!_ Quickly I changed into a pair of white jean shorts and a camp half blood orange t-shirt. I barged out the door towards the Poseidon Cabin to find Percy, Thalia and Nico. A sudden flash of memory filled my mind and a deep blush covered my cheeks in embarrassment and in anger. Once I stood in front of the cabin door I intended on knocking but refused. I opened the door to see the weirdest thing ever…

They all sat on the cabin floor playing cards, but once Nico looked up he did a double take and quickly panicked,

"OH IT'S ANNABETH! Wait- No she's normal" He soon calmed seeing that my appearance is normal. I smiled as I walked over and sat down between Percy and Thalia which Percy grimaced and Thalia sighed in relief to.

"I can explain the way I've been yesterday, to which I have recently found out on my own…'

_Flashback*_

_I sighed as I couldn't find Malcolm to discuss my progress on one of the maps I was examining. I was walking by the beach when one of the Stolls had launched a volleyball in my direction, of course I didn't look up until it was right about to hit me and everything went black._

_It felt like hours until I jolted awake, finding myself strapped down with flora and neon floral scarves onto a wooden chair in a room. I looked around to see it's a camper's cabin. Several beds, definitely not Zeus's, Poseidon's or Hades... Pink beds, Make-up kits, wall mirrors, a purse colony. Something is fishy about this, actually perfume-y… Oh Hades no! I soon realized I'm bitterly trapped in the Aphrodite's Cabin. I heard the click on the door knob and turned my head over to the direction of the door. It swept open and Silena _**(*Tell me if I spelt that wrong)**_ Drew and some other Aphrodite campers entered._

"_Oh Good she's awake" One of them spoke up. Drew walked over to a pink dresser and pulled out a white glass perfume bottle._

"_Let's get this over a done with" She spoke up. Two girls walked over on either side of me and held my eyelids painfully open. I tried to blink but their grips on my eye sockets were just too strong. I tried but failed to wiggle myself out of the rope and off the chair before Drew is gonna do what thinks she's gonna. She walked over in front of me and sprayed the smell substance once over my face. The faint dots of the perfume lay on my eyes and I instantly felt them burn in pain. My eyes started to blur and things became less clear. I snatched a glance at the bottle in Drew's perfect hands and fingers with manicured nails and could just read the Greek words written across,_

_απελπισμένη__αγάπη_

_Meaning Desperate Love, before I could close my eyes, I could hear Silena's soft words Greek words, _

"_Απελπισμένοι __αγάπη_

_Ισοδύναμη __επι__θυμίες_

_Πάθος __βλάβη_

_Delirious __προτρέπει_

_Σπάνιες __Αλλαγές_ "

_It's a spell, meaning something about crazed love and changes…_

_***End of Flashback**_

Percy's POV

"Oh no wonder why it looked like you were about to ra-"I'm guessing Thalia knew what Nico was about to say since she just knocked him over before finishing his sentence.

"So, I'm hoping things can go all back to normal, and Percy" She looked over at me with tears in her eyes, "I'm sorry for trying to change you!" She wailed into tears and bear hugged me. I glanced at Thalia who's tensely glaring at the window and I looked over to Nico with raised eyebrows. He just shrugged his shoulders while pointing his index finger to the side of his head and twirled it, motioning to Annabeth; meaning crazy. I glared at him and patted Annabeth's back as her salty tears soaked my shirt. Even as a son of Poseidon, I'm gonna need to change my shirt…

**1 WEEK LATER**

I walked along the pavilion with my usual dark clothes and my sword buckled to my side swaying at every step I take. I watched as campers began their usual things their good at, Clarisse pummeling innocent young campers, the Stoll's pissing off campers, Katie messing around the garden's, the Aphrodite chicks punishing girls _and _boys in free makeovers. I glance over to see Annabeth and Malcolm sitting at the Athena's cabin steps working on some… yah I don't know what it is. She looks up and smiles waving, so I wave back. I turn around, facing the arena and could see Nico and Thalia fighting. Ugh, not again. It's a non stop between those two, every**freakin'**day! I walked over to them and stood in front of them. But of course they didn't notice since their too busy in their heated conversation.

"Hey, I'm right here" I said to them. Nothing, they just continue to yell at each other's faces. I wave my hand between their faces but Thalia just slapped it away. Hey!

"Death Breath!" Thalia growled pointing her spear tip at his face,

"Pinecone Face!" Nico hissed jabbing his sword tip slightly at her shoulder. I looked up to see the sky darkening, thunder booming and lightning crackling. I bet Hades and Zeus is watching right now…

* * *

Zeus' POV **IN OLYMPUS **

"Go Nico!" Hades yelled at the screen, staring intensely at the screen, I rolled my eyes. I grabbed a hand full of popcorn and threw it at his face, "Your boy is pathetic, of course my daughter will beat him" I said glancing as Thalia jabbed her spear at his chest angrily.

"In your Godly dreams Zeus" Hades said not even taking his off the screen, I rolled my eyes.

"I don't know Hades, Thalia's one feisty Zeus chick, that's for sure" Apollo said rubbing his chin with his hand; glancing at the screen.

* * *

Percy's POV **BACK IN CHB**

I crossed my arms over my chest as the two continued to yell at each other. Thalia was cussing in Greek too in between while Nico is cussing in Italian. I sigh and grab my sword and whack them both on the back of their stubborn heads,

"WHAT!" They both yell glaring, turning their heads to me. Both of their faces were red from anger and yelling so hard.

"Ew" I said whipping the bottom of my eye wit my finger as they got spit on my face, "You just spat on me" I flicked the saliva away and continued to look at them. I suddenly realize both of their sharp. Pointy. Deadly. Powerful. Electrified. Or Darkened. Weapons are directly pointed at me, I nervously moved Thalia's spear over in the opposite direction.

"Now" I said in a calm, sweet and adult like voice, "WHY THE HELL ARE YOU TWO MORONS YELLING!" I glared at them as each camper could hear my voice and glanced over.

"Well this crazy chick over here" Nico said pointing towards Thalia who just rolled her eyes; fuming, "Decided blizzard's taste even better with a giant disgusting green pickle slice right on it" He said with strong sarcasm while randomly taking out a Dairy Queen Oreo Blizzard with a red spoon sticking out. I raised my eyebrows and glanced inside the frozen desert, yup definitely pickled. On the white and cookie crushed ice cream laid a perfect circular green pickle slice slightly covered with a bit of ketchup and mustard.

I scrunched up my nose is disgust, "SEE! IT'S MADNESS LOOK AT IT!" Nico yelled shoving the cup at my face. "Nico get that crap away from me" I said whacking his ice cream from his hands making it fall to the dirt ground.

Thalia rolled her eyes once more and glared at Nico, "Yah well, he" She pointed accusingly at Nico who is currently mourning on the floor over his blizzard, "Thinks it's normal to fling ice cream around while eating it and getting it all over CHEESE BURGERS" She yelled furiously. Can't help thinking she's prettier angry-

"See!" She handed me the half eating burger that has a splotch of Oreo Ice Cream on top. I grabbed it and quickly jerked my elbow back and tossed the burger behind me.

"See problem-"

THUD!

"Way to go Pricy, you just knocked out Nico!" Apparently, I didn't notice Nico standing behind me who I had accidentally knocked out with my elbow. I turned around to see him lying on the floor unconscious. I gulped as we both bent down and picked him up. Chiron's gonna what a lot of explaining for this…

Thalia's POV

"Ew, Nico your ankle's are super sweaty!" I complained as I held on the Nico's legs while Percy grabbed his hands as we lifted him over to the Hades Cabin. We got a lot of stares and glance form the campers around us. I knew Nico couldn't reply since he's…'asleep'. Once we reach the Cabin door, Percy dropped Nico's top half to open the door.

THUD!

"Great job Perce, for all we know he could be in a coma thanks to you" I said as Percy fiddled with the door knob, "Oh well" He said and swung the door wide open. He grabbed his hands again and lifted him up. We waddled inside and tossed him onto the bed. Literally. I watched as he flopped onto the black and his body lay their looking all limp. I flopped down onto the leather couch in exhaustion; yawning. I watched as Percy stretched his arms up and his black v-neck rode up little and I could spot a bit of his abs. A furious blushed covered my cheeks as I could see myself against a big serving spoon hanging up on the kitchen wall.

"You okay" He smirked as he most likely noticed me watching, "Super" I said dragging the word along as I randomly glanced around the room trying to find something to do. Of course he decided to sit beside me on the same couch when there was a quite comfy looking one directly behind him.

"You sure?" He asked smirking, scooting closer. "Too close" I let out an air and nervous laugh, pushing him away with my hands against his chest. He quickly grabbed my hands and pulled me closer. "Is this too close" He asked leaning forward, I didn't answer, "How about this?" He asked as he leaned even more **closely**. I didn't answer, I was to busy staring at his eyes. "Is this" He whispered and pressed his lips to mine and kissed me. _Tch Tch Tch naughty Thalia not paying attention and look where you now,_ the back of my mind spoke up. The other part of my mind smirked _Yah I know, on a couch kissing Percy._

"This is not what I expected" We both separated and looked over to see Nico fully awake with his arms crossed over his chest and eyebrows raised. _Oops_…

**THE NEXT DAY**

Percy's POV

I wake up and turn to look at my clock; 10:57. Shoot, I'm late! I quickly shower and dress into some black skinny (not to tight) jeans, dark green v-neck and a leather jacket with my usual converse. I run out the door and dash over to Nico and Thalia.

"Hi" I say breathlessly, to which Nico waves happily to while Thalia rolls her eyes. I quickly peck her check and wrap my arm over her shoulder. We all three walk over towards the dinning pavilion slowly. With me and Thalia behind Nico who's leading the way, I try to start a conversation, "So…"

"Hey Annabeth!" Thalia says smiling, waving over at Annie; who's working on some blueprints, we all wave towards her smiling. Nico glances over his back at us, "Aren't you glad she's normal now" He shivers slightly, "That'll comeback to hunt you Perce, eh" He says wiggling his eyebrows. I roll my eyes and we continue to walk.

"So, Nico you sure you won't be feeling like a third wheel around us" Thalia says, nodding her head towards him. He scoffs, "Are you kidding, Nico, is single and ready to mingle" He says with confidence and he strides over to a group of Aphrodite girls. We both stop and watch as Nico says a few words and they instantly walk off in another direction, he turns around and we both quickly look somewhere else as if we weren't watching.

"Like I said, Nico Di Angelo flies solo" He says stretching out his muscles trying to look strong. I laugh and nudge him forward, "Come on, I'm getting hungry" I say impatiently.

Nico shrugs, "Why don't you just feast off of Thalia, like you did when I woke yesterday huh?!" He raised his voice at the end jokingly and accusingly.

"OH MY-"Thalia sighs in exhaustion, "We were kissing!" I told him for the 10th time. He wouldn't shut up about and probably won't for the few next weeks.

"Hey! That's my baby sister you were kissing" He said pointing at me. Thalia folded her arms stubbornly, "Actually I'm older then you, remember I'm supposed to be around 26" She said with a smug smile. He just mimicked the smile and her position, "Actually, I'm like 84 years old" He said then started walking towards the dinnig pavilion. Thalia scoffed, "Old hag" She muttered under her breath.

"I heard that" Nico yelled from over The Hades table. I laughed and glanced around us noticing how much we've shune beyond these campers in camp especially by our choice of clothing, we are the Big Three Kids…_ Where there's no light in the Three. This three…_

_**The End… maybe**_

**(A\N):Tell me if you want me to continue or not. I'm not sure what the next few chapters would off about if I do continue so I'd need your suggestions on it. :)**


	9. Chapter 9, More Gasoline to the Fire

**Badass Percy**

**Chapter 9; More Gasoline to the Fire**

**Yay I decided to continue because of all of your supportive reviews thank you very much. Also I'd like to thank you for your great suggestions on these coming up chapters. I also will be using some of your ideas that you've offered because they were so great, but other than that it's mine. Thank you personally to these who have great ideas;**

**Mark23**

**Mark(Guest)**

**Firecewolf**

**Ray ray(Guest)**

**Percy Waterblue **

**KinevsAndPens13**

**Plus thanks to much other people who have been telling me to continue, so I will.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson series.**

**Onto to the Story! **

**Previously on BP;**

"_So, Nico you sure you won't be feeling like a third wheel around us" Thalia says, nodding her head towards him. He scoffs, "Are you kidding, Nico, is single and ready to mingle" He says with confidence and he strides over to a group of Aphrodite girls. We both stop and watch as Nico says a few words and they instantly walk off in another direction, he turns around and we both quickly look somewhere else as if we weren't watching._

"_Like I said, Nico Di Angelo flies solo" He says stretching out his muscles trying to look strong. I laugh and nudge him forward, "Come on, I'm getting hungry" I say impatiently. _

_Nico shrugs, "Why don't you just feast off of Thalia, like you did when I woke yesterday huh?!" He raised his voice at the end jokingly and accusingly._

"_OH MY-"Thalia sighs in exhaustion, "We were kissing!" I told him for the 10th time. He wouldn't shut up about and probably won't for the few next weeks._

"_Hey! That's my baby sister you were kissing" He said pointing at me. Thalia folded her arms stubbornly, "Actually I'm older then you, remember I'm supposed to be around 26" She said with a smug smile. He just mimicked the smile and her position, "Actually, I'm like 84 years old" He said then started walking towards the dining pavilion. Thalia scoffed, "Old hag" She muttered under her breath._

"_I heard that" Nico yelled from over The Hades table. I laughed and glanced around us noticing how much we shine out of this camp especially by our choice of clothing, we are the Big Three Kids… Where there's no light in the Three. This three…_

**THALIA'S POV**

These past few days have been great, expect for Annabeth who keeps begging me how great of a-ah…you know _lip to lip_ Percy is. Okay I know what you're thinking, WHAT!? Why can't Thalia Grace Daughter of Zeus say *gulp _kissing_! And the answer to that is because I'm not one of those air headed Aphrodite chicks that spend their time picking out nail polish colors. Anyways, other then that things haven't been so-

"YOU CAUGHT THALIA AND PERCY DOING WHAT?!"

Oops, I forgot one thing…NICO! Hell he won't shut up about us or even let us stand beside each other without being at least 6 feet away from each other. I won't be surprised if he ends up putting GPS's in our souls to figure if we're together or not! I turned around, leaning against a pillar and looked over to Nico and Katie. I swear I heard Katie mumble something about being sorry for me,

"We didn't-

"You are in so much trouble young lady! Wait until your father hears about this!" Nico yelled pointing his annoying-finger-that-I-want-to-snap-of at me. I rolled my eyes and folded my arms across my chest and watched as Percy walked by with a What-The-Hades look on his face. He's in so much trouble for not stopping and helping me calm Mr. No PDA here!

"Nico, what did-"

"I can not believe this Thals, I mean your only 16 here and you _dared_ to do that with his fishy self!" I growled as he cut me off again. "17" I mumbled as I glared in Percy's direction. I'm honestly getting fed up with Nico, him and his _elderly_ anger issues. I mentally laugh as I still can't get over the fact that Nico's has passed his _50's_ and still can't drink alcohol. Although he is a 17 year old senior,

"That just _disgusts _me, for all you know you could have a-a…you-know-what on you" He finished the last words in a quiet voice.

"And may I ask what Percy and I did exactly" I asked raising my finger to stop his rambling,

He crossed his arms over his chest and sigh, face-palming himself, "I knew you were always the slow other then Percy" He mumbled, I gasped. Me, stupid!? Even Percy would agree of himself being the most brainless,

"Uh Thalia, you both held frickin' hands, that could considered a way to Tarturus to the gods!"

Never mind, I guess I forgot Nico.

"Nico, Piss off! We just held hands okay! And both of us our fed up with your concern for us! It's gone way too fare, I mean you won't even let us out of your sight. You'd probably beat Percy if I told you Percy held BOTH of my hands." I was extremely mad now as pushed past him and stomped over to the canoes…

**PERCY'S POV**

I had just finished archery or I guess I should say Max's back. I kind of shot his back with an arrow, not my fault he wore a white and red shirt with circles today. Nothing a little nectar and ambrosias won't heal. I walked or to the Zeus Cabin and knocked on the door. No answer, I knocked a few more times but still no answers. I sigh and start walking around the Big Three Cabin's yelling Thalia's name,

"Thal-

"Over here!" Her voice called out, I turned around to see Thalia sitting against the back of the Zeus's Cabin. I shrugged, did not think of that. I walked over and sat beside her and instantly she laid her head onto my lap. I twirled my fingers into her dark hair with a smile on my face,

"Did you not see the Check the Back Of the Cabin sign on the door" She said with a chuckle, oh that's what that white piece of paper was on it, oops. She sighed while sitting up in between my legs and I lowered my arms around her waist. I brushed her hair away from on side to the other so her neck was nice and reachable…_good._

"Nico had another spasm" She mentions as I eyed her smooth and soft neck,

"I know" I said softly not really paying attention, she scoffed "I know that Kelp head, but just left me there you jerk" She said them elbowed me in the gut. I grunted, that certainly got me listening.

"Hmm" I easily hummed, forgetting the pain as I lowered my head to her neck.

"Anyways so he start yell-"Her sentence stopped abruptly and changed her words, "What are you doing" I continued leaving soft and wet kisses along her neck up and down. I stopped and left my lips still, "Enjoying my time without Nico around" I mumbled and continue kiss her skin. I knew she rolled her eyes but she sighed and relaxed back down.

"As I was saying": I continued as she started to speak, "Nico came over to yelling about how we-" I bite down onto her neck hard but not too hard and began to lightly suck and kiss; causing her to slightly moan.

"You were saying" I mumbled smirking against my mark. "Seems to me you're too busy so I'll tell you later" She said then turned around with her arms wrapped around my neck. I smiled and leaned back down to her neck; that turned into some seriously heated make out session. After a few minutes, we both pulled apart breathless,

"We should h-head over to the dinning pavilion…" I spoke up trying to pace my breathed,

"Okay…" Thalia breathless and stood up, while grabbing my wrist.

**ANNABETH'S POV**

I sat at the Athena table with the rest of my half-siblings, eating some spaghetti. I watch the pavilion entrance as Percy shows up with Thalia sitting on top of Percy's shoulders. I noticed how Percy rested his hands on her bare thighs considering she's wearing ripped short shorts. I continue to stare as they laugh around and Percy crouches down to let Thalia off, they split up to their own proper table; although their tables are right beside each other.

**THALIA'S POV**

I glanced over at the Hades table to see Nico eating French fries and three slices of pizza. WHAT!? Nico always eats pasta; it's his favorite food considering he's Italian. But I guess pizza counts, but still. Something is wrong with Nico. Was it something I said Most likely, Percy even admitted I'm not the greatest with words. I glance over to see if Chiron or D is watching and I quickly slid over to beside Nico.

"Listen Nico, I'm sorry for yelling at you. I didn't even mean it at all, I just was cranky like usual. I inherited it from my father; it's just sometimes you can be a bit to… overprotective when it comes to me and Percy" I said as nice as possible and hesitant, to be careful on my words. Nico looked up his plate and gave a reassuring smile. I gave him a quick hug as Nico spoke up,

"You're right; I am exaggerating with things between you two. It's just that I care for, you're a sister to me and if he breaks your heart you are also just gonna have to except me breaking his bones" I smile and nod my head before sliding back over to the lonely Zeus' table.

*Line Page Break

After eating at the pavilion, I left to head to my next class; canoeing. Of course it's a class I despise and all but at least I have it with Nico, and Percy. I began to walk over and pulled my aviator sunglasses on as I reached the beach. I looked around to see if me canoeing partner is here yet or not. Not,

"Hey Thalia" Annabeth shouted across a few red canoe's, waving crazily. I smiled and waved my hand once then brought it back down. "Where's Nico?" She asked with a slim grin on her face. I shrugged my shoulders and began to look around. Then I spotted him walking over with Percy too.

"Come on, and let's hurry" I said impatiently as me and Nico began to push the canoe in the lake. I glanced over to see Percy pushing his and Annabeth's canoe while she's sitting inside 'navigating' which direction they should go. I rolled my eyes as we both climbed in, _Annabeth we're only going straight. _Nico sat in the front while sat behind him and he handed me a paddle. Annabeth and Percy rowed over beside us,

"Race ya?" Percy challenged, raising his eyebrows at us, I glanced as Nico fumbled with the paddle. Yah, canoeing isn't our strongest strengths. Though for Nico, when it comes to a challenge, he's got no problem. Before he could say yes, I spoke up.

"No" I said straight out forward in a colder tone then I had expected. As soon as the word escaped my mouth, I paddle off forward leaving Percy stunned. Nico and I just continued to paddle across the water normally when we caught a glance of something pathetic. Past a few canoes, there was Annabeth bending over trying to reach her paddle that had fallen over onto the water. We watched as she tried again and the canoe began to shake and turn. Percy tried to grab her waist shouting- I'm guessing- to stop when it completely flipped over. Nico suddenly stood up laughing his ass off as I giggled but froze when Nico flipped in.

I laughed more as Nico resurfaced with a freaked expression on his face,

"Shit I'm in uncle's territory" I laughed some more but stopped when he gripped onto the side of the canoe. I yelled as he flipped me over to. I closed my eyes shut as I could feel the cold water over lap me. I randomly kicked my feet and quickly resurfaced,

"NICO I CAN'T SWIM!" I struggle to yell before lowering back down.

**PERCY'S POV**

As we flipped over I quickly resurfaced as looked around for Annabeth. OH SHIT! I forgot she can't swim. I quickly dived down right after hearing Thalia yell something about no swimming. I opened my eyes and searched for Annabeth and grabbed onto her wrist.

**NICO'S POV**

During canoeing was such a thrill. Thalia almost drowned and Percy seemed a bit to busy with helping Annabeth instead of her. Such a shame Annabeth actually knows how to swim well. I ended up helping Thalia out of the water and onto the beach. Hell she was pissed after and ran off into her cabin with static all around her. And where was Percy through all of this, with Annabeth of course. _She just keeps adding more gasoline to the fire_.

As I was heading towards Thalia's cabin to talk to her, Chiron came up over to me,

"Nico, Rachel gave an-

I cut him off, "Yah I know what their called, and now what was it about"

He rolled his eyes and began to recite the thingy,

"The Big three,

Shall travel north,

With the company,

Of the Daughter of Athena,

Seeking a pair of three,

A demi-god of war,

Sun and love."

Once Chiron finished his words, I stepped onto the Zeus' Cabin steps. I fisted my hands and banged it against it three times. As the door began to open I thought back onto the Rachel's oracle, _Oh Boy…_

**(A\N): Bad oracle, it's my first anyways. I know it's shorter then usual, but I'm sick and I really wanted to update as soon as I could. But I will be continuing. **

**Please review, follow or favorite.**


	10. Chapter 10, As Bad as Ass

**Badass Percy**

**Chapter 10, As Bad as Ass **

**I had a bit of writer's block the past few days…**

**Updates may take longer then usual but I will try my best, thanks for the lovely reviews and people who have followed, favorited etc. By the way I was wondering how you guys pronounce 'Nico' because I say it as Nick-o not Nee-co. I hope you guys understand what I'm saying but I always say the characters names anyway I want, like once the name Sean was in a book and I pronounced it Scene not Shawn.**

Previously…

"_No" I said straight out forward in a colder tone then I had expected. As soon as the word escaped my mouth, I paddle off forward leaving Percy stunned. Nico and I just continued to paddle across the water normally when we caught a glance of something pathetic. Past a few canoes, there was Annabeth bending over trying to reach her paddle that had fallen over onto the water. We watched as she tried again and the canoe began to shake and turn. Percy tried to grab her waist shouting- I'm guessing- to stop when it completely flipped over. Nico suddenly stood up laughing his ass off as I giggled but froze when Nico flipped in._

_I laughed more as Nico resurfaced with a freaked expression on his face,_

"_Shit I'm in uncle's territory" I laughed some more but stopped when he gripped onto the side of the canoe. I yelled as he flipped me over to. I closed my eyes shut as I could feel the cold water over lap me. I randomly kicked my feet and quickly resurfaced,_

"_NICO I CAN'T SWIM!" I struggle to yell before lowering back down._

_**PERCY'S POV**_

_As we flipped over I quickly resurfaced as looked around for Annabeth. OH SHIT! I forgot she can't swim. I quickly dived down right after hearing Thalia yell something about no swimming. I opened my eyes and searched for Annabeth and grabbed onto her wrist. _

_**NICO'S POV**_

_During canoeing was such a thrill. Thalia almost drowned and Percy seemed a bit to busy with helping Annabeth instead of her. Such a shame Annabeth actually knows how to swim well. I ended up helping Thalia out of the water and onto the beach. Hell she was pissed after and ran off into her cabin with static all around her. And where was Percy through all of this, with Annabeth of course. She just keeps adding more gasoline to the fire. _

_As I was heading towards Thalia's cabin to talk to her, Chiron came up over to me,_

"_Nico, Rachel gave an-_

_I cut him off, "Yah I know what their called, and now what was it about"_

_He rolled his eyes and began to recite the thingy,_

"_The Big three,_

_Shall travel north,_

_With the company,_

_Of the Daughter of Athena,_

_Seeking a pair of three,_

_A demi-god of war,_

_Sun and love." _

_Once Chiron finished his words, I stepped onto the Zeus' Cabin steps. I fisted my hands and banged it against it three times. As the door began to open I thought back onto the Rachel's oracle, Oh Boy… _

**Nico's POV**

Thalia stood at the entrance of her Cabin with damp hair on the top of her head. I quickly walked in as she opened the door wider to let me in. I sat onto the counter in her clean kitchen, while randomly grabbing an apple from a basket that perfectly sat on the glossy counter filled with fruits to the rim. As Thalia walked in a plopped down beside me, I bit into the apple. Once my teeth sunk into the fruit, instead of tasting the usual juicy sweet taste, I tasted a dry bitter and bare flavor. My face scrunched up in disgust and I toke the tasteless fruit away from my mouth.

"This tastes revolting" I said, handing the apple in the palm of Thalia's hand, the bitten and saliva covered part touching her skin.

She simply tossed the apple in the garbage can and whipped the palm of her hand of her clean jeans, "That Nico" She started, "Is because its fake fruit" she finished by picking up the fake pomegranate and knocking it against the counter; making a loud and hollow noise.

"Well then why didn't you tell me that earlier" I glared, folding my arms stubbornly across my super-macho chest. She stifled a laugh by covering her mouth with her hand and jumped off the counter. She reached her hand out then ruffled my dark hair, while speaking "Because I thought you'd be smart enough not to" she said before walking off towards her couch. I fumed a few words while trying my hardest to fix my hair with pale fingers. I hopped off the counter as well and followed her over to the sleek, black leather couch. Right as I sat down, the sound of 'Kill the DJ" by Green Day began to play.

I look down to see Thalia pressing a few buttons on a rectangular thingy…

"Wait, I thought we weren't allowed to have cell-phones?' I questioned pointing to her phone. She looked up from the screen and towards me, "Yah, and I thought we weren't allowed evil and life-threatening things in the camp but look back at Luke?" Thalia said and I thought about for a second.

"That's so true" I said but then back to the reason why I'm really here for, "Oh, by the way we have a quest" I started. I had recited the prophecy oracle thing –Whatever sharpens your dagger- and told about Annabeth coming with us. Soon I had left after Thalia got ragging mad and almost threw a packet of pencils at me. And they were sharpened, by the way.

I walked past my cabin and towards the Poseidon's Cabin, which is Percy's incase you didn't know. But anyways, I didn't have to walk in because he was already outside.

"Oh hey Nico, do you know where Thalia is, I've been looking everywhere?" Percy asked, turning his head in many directions before diverting his look to me. "Ya, she was just drowning not long ago" I said with the purity of calmness- watch this.

"OH MY GODS, is she okay?!" He asked franticly, about to walk off looking for her but I stopped him with my arm. "Now before you get your panties in a twist" A Glare from Percy. "Her while you were busy handling Annabeth" I said emphasizing the word handling, if you get what I mean.

"Nico-"He started but I stopped him with my own words, "Don't worry I'm sure Thalia can't get any madder then she already is if I tell her" I said with a careless shrug, "If you want, I can tell and see if she does get madder" I said pointing behind my back towards the Zeus's Cabin before he could say anything. After I had calmed him down I had explained the oracle I quickly ran over to the Athena's Cabin- man it sucks being the messenger boy, poor Hermes. I knocked on the door but once my fist hit the door, it slowly creaked open. Curiosity grew, so I just pushed aside the open door and walked in. I looked around the cabin to see no one in it. I walked over towards Annabeth's bed and found a small dark purple glass bottle of cologne with a small slip of green paper. I took the slim bottle and peeled the note off of it. It read:

_Don't use or open until Christmas_

That's it? I flipped the green sticky over to see it blank. A smirk grew on my lips,

"Didn't say which Christmas, last year's or this one coming up." I said while screwing off (EW no) the cap off and tossing it aside. I pointed it in my direction, and then pressed my thumb down and a spray of it landed on me. I dropped the cologne down on the bed and smelt my t-shirt. EW, whatever it's called, Annabeth sure does have a terrible sense of smell. I left the deserted Cabin, smelling like a sewer and walked ran into Percy. Literally,

"Percy, man are you blind or what!?" I yelled at his face.

"No, obviously not" He answered back.

Percy's POV

Nico and I walked over inside my Cabin and sat on a stool in the kitchen. As we began to talk about nonsense crap, Nico randomly inhaled the fragrance of his shirt. When he lifted his head up I caught a tint of a pink swirl in his eye,

"Hey, you know Annabeth, she's just soooo pretty. I-I-I t-think… I love her." My eyes widen at his words and I splutter out a whole temper tantrum, "WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM! ARE YOU DRUNK! CRAZY PHYSCOPATH! DID THE STOLLS DRUG!?"

*Line page break

Thalia's POV

Once Chiron forced out of camp to start our quest, Nico began to bug me. A whole hell lot. Right now we are waiting at the train station of New York City, out of Manhattan to Brooklyn, because according to Annabeth; that's where we'll find one. Percy walked from behind me,

"I bet you want to sit beside me on the train" Percy teased, wrapping his arm over my shoulders. I let out an airy chuckle while slipping his arm off my shoulder, "You'd lose that bet", I said while walking off as the train arrived. We all got on the train and sat at the far back, with Nico at my side eyeing Annabeth; across from him. Percy –right now is sleeping in his seat, beside Annabeth, while Annabeth is suggesting games to play.

Annabeth's face brightened, "How about the word game?" She suggested while fixing her blonde hair.

"Gross no." I moaned

"Yes!" Nico shouted

"What?!" Percy woke up

Annabeth smiled with glee, "Okay let's start," I whacked my head against the window. Why do deserve this cruel pain. "Okay, Thalia tell me a verb"

"Choke" I smiled evilly, envisioning having my hands around a certain blonde's neck.

Annabeth froze for a minute but soon continued, "Nico give a noun" Annabeth smiled

"Love" Nico spoke as if hallucinating.

"Percy, tell me an adjective"

Percy stood up, "Bathroom" He said while walking away and towards the bathroom.

"That's…wrong but okay, now Thalia, tell me a noun" Annabeth said about to rest her feet n' legs on Percy's seat, but I beat her to it.

"Knife" I smiled, a sharp knife too.

"O-Okay, Nico a verb", Annabeth nervously laughed.

"Hug is a verb" Nico stated happily, I sighed, resting my head onto the palm of my hand, "No really, I thought it was a fruit".

"Thalia now tell me an adjective" Annabeth said, looking towards me.

I stared into her dull grey eyes a spoke one word, "Bloody" then stood and walked away to find Percy. As I passed the rest of the passenger's seats and all, I bumped into a tall and muscular figure. I look up, a tall, muscular and hot figure.

"Sorry about that", the guy said grabbing onto my shoulder to support my balance. I smiled and stuck my hand out to shake, "No worries, I'm-

"Her overly-protective boyfriend, Percy" Fish Guts came in and shook the guys hand. As they shook hands, he spoke up, "Well from what I can see off her beautiful facial expressions" He softly dragged his index finger along my jaw line; making me blush, "She is pretty mad at you" he said then walked away before my 'Bad-as-Ass-Boyfriend' could knock him out.

But there's something off about that guy…

Annabeth's POV

Shoot! Of course I know Nico's head over heals for me! But, it was meant for Percy that love potion. I don't get how Thalia got the 'Hero of Olympus" and not me since I've been at his side forever while Thalia was prancing around with a group of girls n' arrows. Anyways, so now I must put up with love sick Nico during this whole fun adventure. Though I honestly have no Athena clue why Thalia's grammar is so…d-deadly?

After Percy and Thalia returned from wherever and Nico finished his list of cheesy pick up lines that made my heart flutter. Note the sarcasm my friend. We all sat quietly at our seats, Nico staring at me, Percy watching Thalia, Thalia looking out the window and me looking at Percy. Suddenly a waiter from the train came by and tripped over my poor sore foot and her tray flew onto Nico.

"What?!" Nico gasped and the pink glint from his dark chocolate eyes vanished away.

]

Nico's POV

Why the hell am I soaked? I look up to see the waiter lady throwing apologies at me, "I DON'T CARE" I shoo her away and I could see he stunned look on her face. Thalia leaned over and whispered in my ear so neither Percy nor Annabeth could hear, "Are you still getting boners from looking at Annabeth or what?"

**WHAT THE HELL! MOTHER OF ZEUS!**

I quickly dashed to the lavatory –yah that's right I know fancy words and vomited in the toilet. Disgusting, let's just say I'm screwed for the rest of my demi-god life.

I slowly walked back over to our seats, trying not to notice Annabeth's annoying presence. "It's gonna be a lot of fun telling you the story" I groan as Thalia laughs in her seat; looking out her window seat. From what I can remember is spraying on that cologne…No…ANNABETH! Now it makes sense, it was a love potion meant for Percy. Man, I really gotta stop touching other peoples belongings or it's gonna end worse then this.

**(A\N): Not the longest chapter so far, but hopefully the next one will come earlier then this one, cuz I know you guys waited way too long. But I been super busy and all… But don't forget to review and all that… or if you want you can PM me with any request, comments, or if you've written a story I'd be glad to read.**

**Bye **


	11. Chapter 11, Anti - Under the Mistletoe

Badass Percy

Chapter 11,

**(A\N): I am so completely sorry for slowing down on updating, but I really wanted to update around close to Christmas so… Here I am! (: **

**I hope you guys have a wonderful Christmas or Hanukah or whatever holiday you spend with your family. I'm gonna say Happy New Year but I'm hopefully gonna update by then too. So, Happy New Year!**

**Hope you guys like this chapter, don't forget to review (I always love to hear what you have to say) and favorite and all. Thanks by the way for the nice comments too. I've over the past days have been having HUGE writer's block, but I'll try to fix that as soon as possible. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson series or any of the songs mentioned in this chapter.**

_**Previously on Badass Percy (*CH.10)… **_

"_No worries, I'm-_

"_Her overly-protective boyfriend, Percy" Fish Guts came in and shook the guys hand. As they shook hands, he spoke up, "Well from what I can see off her beautiful facial expressions" He softly dragged his index finger along my jaw line; making me blush, "She is pretty mad at you" he said then walked away before my 'Bad-as-Ass-Boyfriend' could knock him out._

_But there's something off about that guy…_

_Annabeth's POV_

_Shoot! Of course I know Nico's head over heals for me! But, it was meant for Percy that love potion. I don't get how Thalia got the 'Hero of Olympus" and not me since I've been at his side forever while Thalia was prancing around with a group of girls n' arrows. Anyways, so now I must put up with love sick Nico during this whole fun adventure. Though I honestly have no Athena clue why Thalia's grammar is so…d-deadly?_

_After Percy and Thalia returned from wherever and Nico finished his list of cheesy pick up lines that made my heart flutter. Note the sarcasm my friend. We all sat quietly at our seats, Nico staring at me, Percy watching Thalia, Thalia looking out the window and me looking at Percy. Suddenly a waiter from the train came by and tripped over my poor sore foot and her tray flew onto Nico. _

"_What?!" Nico gasped and the pink glint from his dark chocolate eyes vanished away._

_]_

_Nico's POV_

_Why the hell am I soaked? I look up to see the waiter lady throwing apologies at me, "I DON'T CARE" I shoo her away and I could see he stunned look on her face. Thalia leaned over and whispered in my ear so neither Percy nor Annabeth could hear, "Are you still getting boners from looking at Annabeth or what?"_

_**WHAT THE HELL! MOTHER OF ZEUS!**_

_I quickly dashed to the lavatory –yah that's right I know fancy words and vomited in the toilet. Disgusting, let's just say I'm screwed for the rest of my demi-god life._

_I slowly walked back over to our seats, trying not to notice Annabeth's annoying presence. "It's gonna be a lot of fun telling you the story" I groan as Thalia laughs in her seat; looking out her window seat. From what I can remember is spraying on that cologne…No…ANNABETH! Now it makes sense, it was a love potion meant for Percy. Man, I really gotta stop touching other peoples belongings or it's gonna end worse then this._

* * *

**Percy**'s Point Of View 

The train ride has been a pain, that dude won't leave us alone. And when I mean us I mean Thalia. He's introduced himself already, his name is Scott Quarrel. Though to me, I think there's something off about him. I kind of think he's a-

"We will be stopping at E 180th St, Bronx in less than half an hour, thank you." The lady's voice interrupts my thoughts.

"So, where exactly are we heading?" I ask the others, sitting up.

Annabeth cleared her throat. "The Oracle said to go north pretty much until we find three Demi-Gods, one of War, Love and Sun."

"Meaning, Ares, Aphrodite and Apollo" Thalia said, which Annabeth nodded to; agreeing.

"Then this next stop to Bronx we should get off." Nico informed, standing up as the train stopped and the sliding doors opened. We all stood and grabbed our bags and begin to pile out of the train like some other passengers. On the way out I caught a glimpse of black hair and a pair of Aviator sunglasses; Scott? Since when is he getting off of this stop? I mentally shrugged my shoulders; hopefully we won't be bumping into him again. I followed Annabeth which Nico took the lead and Thalia behind me. I blindly reach for her hand and pull her along.

"Mind telling me why you're holding my hand?" I recognize the voice. I turn around as we step out the train and are standing on ground.

"What?" I ask innocently. "Can't I hold my girlfriends hand in public? I just don't want you getting lost in the crowd." I explain as softly as possible, pecking her forehead.

"Alright," she agreed smiling, and kissing me on the lips which I happily agreed to. We continued kissing for a bit. For once, things might be going back to normal for us, I thought. Though thinking that is probably going to just backfire. I pulled back and noticed Thalia's slight frown.

"I think Nico's feeling a little awkward around Annabeth, so let's keep him some company" I whisper in her ear. She softly laughed at my words and noticed Nico uneasiness. Once Nico heard our short laughter he turned his head in our direction; dumbfound.

"Are you guys' hungry? Nico you seem a bit more pale than usual. Are you alright?" Annabeth questioned, sticking out her hand to touch Nico's arm.

Flustered, Nico slapped her hand away. I could see a few sweat drops on his forehead. "What? NO. I-I'm fine. I j-just am uh." Nico stuttered for an excuse.

"OH LOOK MISTELTOE!" Nico dived for a random teenage girl walking by about our age and plopped a kiss to her. I widened my eyes as both Thalia and Annabeth gasp in shock with a bit of laughter mixed in between. Nico pulled away and luckily ducked in time as the stranger's hand swung to slap him.

"Hell Woman! You just got kissed by Nico freaking' Di Angelo! YOU should be HAPPY!" Nico accused as the girl walked away; mad. I tried but failed to hold in a laugh. Nico turned my way, glaring daggers. He pointed his index finger at me and seethed, "Yah well at least my girlfriend isn't trying to avoid me every time I try to touch her!"

I flinched at his words. Is that true? Does Thalia try to avoid me whenever I wanna spend time with her? I glared back at him.

"At least I have a girlfriend!"

"SO?! And when I do get one she won't be rethinking of becoming my girlfriend all the time like Thalia!"

"Nico!" Annabeth gasped at what he said. I kept my fists at my sides and turned to Thalia. She seemed to coward back either because of what Nico said was true or she's afraid of me.

"P-"She started to speak but I cut her off. "Let's go." I being to walk in the direction of a Tim Horton's with the others trailing behind. And this time I didn't grab her hand.

**Thalia**'s Point Of View

As we were walking to a close by Tim Horton's, I noticed a bunch of random couples. On the streets, in cars, in a store or walking by, either holding hands, cuddling, making-out or actually smiling at one another. I sighed; I swear this so called relationship is going nowhere. Suddenly, the tune of Selena Gomez's 'Middle of Nowhere' song got stuck in my head. And usually this type of music is the type I don't listen too but I heard it at Nico's once. I remember it was the middle of fall and the hunters were visiting. I was still a hunter at the time too. I've already met up with Annabeth but she bored me with her lecture of architect. I was going to see Percy but he was at his mom's for Thanksgiving, so I wasn't able to see him. When I went to the Hades' Cabin, the door was already open. So to my amusement but horror, Nico was 'shaking his booty' as he had put it, to the song 'Middle of Nowhere' while making pasta. Apparently he had received it from Hermes and thought it was Green Day's latest album, stupid as it was, he didn't notice the cover. I also remember him begging on his knees to not tell anyone.

I wonder if we'll see Scott anytime soon. He seems like a really cool dude, I even think Nico likes him. Considering Nico never gives a shit when it comes to meeting new people. But I don't think Percy really favors him. Though Annabeth, she doesn't seem to care much. Scott reminds me so such much of someone but I can't quite remember who. He's taller then me; the same height as Percy. Maybe even a few inches taller. Tan skin tone, black hair, and strong, great viewable muscles through his black fitted T- shirt. Though I haven't seen his eyes since I've only seen him with his Aviator's. I swear there's something suspicious about that dude.

I step beside Annabeth as the four of us continue to walk; the boys in front. I nudge her arm lightly with my elbow.

"Hmm?" She looks over at me with a questioning look.

"You know, Scott" I started but obviously she didn't know who I was talking by the looks of it.

"Scott Quarrel, tall, black hair, muscles on muscles."

"Oh!" She smiled and nodded for me to continue.

"Don't you think there's something familiar with him and also strange?" I asked. We followed the boys into the shop and a bell rang when the door opened.

We all sat down in a red cushioned booth with a large window at our side.

"Oh my gods!" Annabeth jumped, extremely excited. "You're so right! I can't believe I didn't think of this before."

"What?!" I asked, impatient as ever.

"Scott's a-"

The loud jingle of a bell made us look over to see no on other than Scott. Taking a closer look, I can't believe he's still wearing those Aviators's. Sure they're the best sunglasses ever but were in a store, in December.

"Yo Scott! Over here!" Nico waved catching everybody's attention. And I mean everybody. Percy's fingers curled as if he wanted to choke someone, Annabeth slid further down her seat, trying to hide herself and I turned my face towards the window. Plus I'm pretty sure Nico's still waving like a maniac.

I look over and Scott hesitantly walks over, while everybody else returns to their own business. He grabbed a random chair and pulled it over to sit with us.

"What can I get you?" We look up to see a waiter with a notepad. Since when did Tim Horton's have waiters?

"French Cruller" Percy spook up.

"Double Chocolate Muffin" Nico smiled, "And coffee, black." Nico drinks coffee?

"I'll have a Raspberry Lemon Muffin please." I asked as nice as possible. This waiter seemed funny. Not in the laughable kind but the strange kind.

"Just a couple of powdered TimBits please" Annabeth smiled, glancing at the menu page.

Scott grabbed the little menu slip. He began to hesitant with his words, "I'll have uh...the um..." He squinted–I think– and stuttered. "I-I'll just have...um whatever she's having" He pointed towards Annabeth.

**Annabeth's** Point of View

I have been suspecting Scott's a demi-god for a while now. Possibly even one of the three we are supposed to be looking for. Considering we keep bumping into him all the time. Also, he sort of reminds me of someone; though I'm not sure exactly who. I'm not 100% positive he is one, but if he is, his parent is most likely Aphrodite, Apollo or Ares. Especially when he began to struggle to read the menu slip, it's obvious he has dyslexia. Thalia was right

The waiter began to walk over, but to a different table. I look down to Thalia rubbing her thumb against her silver chained bracelet; Aegis. Does she think there's a monster around?

The waitress pranced over to our table; small clouds of pale green smoke surrounded her feet. A MONSTER!

I should have known! We all jump to our feet and out of the booth leaving Scott dumbfounded.

I heard the sharp and heavy sound of Aegis being morphed into it petrifying Medias form.

"What, why do you have these weapons!?" Scott asked, looking all around as if trying to see things all at once.

"No." I heard Percy mutter under his breath. Though Scott didn't hear, I don't think Percy's very fond of him. Quickly, the waitress's skin shredded away and she turned in a Furry, just perfect.

"What the hell is that!? Guys! "

Thalia dashed forward and began to jab the Fury with her spear. The shield did make the monster hiss but unfortunately her spear tip never made contact with it Thalia, Percy and I were attempting to attack the beast while Scott threw random butters knives that actually punctured deep. Man this boy catches on fast, though our attacks were no avail.

"Okay that's it! Let's kill this son of a bitch!" Nico yelled and swiftly shadow traveled behind the Fury. His grip on his sword tightened as he swung his arms and decapitated the monster. The body simply fell to the ground and dissolved into thin air.

"That's how it's done." He smirked with pride and swung his sword in pro movements, then putted it away.

"So to make things sweet n' short-

"Short n' sweet" I corrected Percy.

"Don't care," he continued, "you're a demi-god."

Thalia pushed him aside. "What he means to say is. The Greek gods/goddesses are real. The four of us are demi-gods, half human half god. We are on a quest to find three demi-gods, one each of Apollo, Aphrodite, or Ares and take them to Camp Half Blood; a place where they train people like us to become heroes/heroines. We know you are one, so just to see who your parent is. You gotta take those glasses off." Thalia explained, taking a deep gust of air.

Slowly, he reached up to his face and took off his Aviators. Some of us gasp more then others. The irises of his eyes were a flaming read tinted with touches of hazel and brown around some edges. Quickly, so no one would notice, he placed his sunglasses back on.

"Son of Ares for sure," We confirmed. All five of us began to walk out the shop.

Scott turned with his arms folded across his chest. I'm honestly surprised he's not asking a bunch of questions like most people who find what they really are. Sort of like what Nico did when he was, what? 10?

"I have a friend of mine who's like me. If you want I could take you to her. She might be one of the demi-gods you said you were looking for.

"Sure, why not." Nico said, moving along. Both Thalia and I agreed and that left Percy with no option but to comply, considering he's out numbered of the vote.

**Percy's** Point Of View

Alright, maybe Thalia and I aren't really being all love Dover but that doesn't mean were not dating still.

As we followed Scott to his friend's house, him in the lead with Thalia beside him and Nicole, Annabel and I close behind.

I watch as he laid his arm around Thalia's shoulders. I felt a low growl of possessiveness under my breath as a stab of jealousy stung my gut. Instantly, I flicked-well more like swatted- his arm away, both of our heads leaned forward. I, glaring at his face while a stupid teasing smirk was on his, ugh he bugs me. Way to disrespect someone who's pretty much saving your life.

"Dude seems like a jack-ass" I commented to Nico and only him.

"Actually, he reminds me of you but towards Thalia. I mean first you're like head over heels for her then you push her to the side and pay attention to Annie. After that you give her the cold shoulder; still. Now when some dude comes along to hit on her or even talk to her you just get pissed and jealous and then again ignore her...No offence" Nico added.

"You know Nico," I started in a calm voice, "there is no point of saying 'no offence' WHEN IT'S REALLY OFFENSIVE!" I yelled at the end.

Nico wiped the below of his eyes. "I get it that your the son of Poseidon and all but swallow your saliva before you talk."

I groaned, this quest bettering faster than I had planned.

* * *

**(A/N): Kind of a boring chapter but hope you liked it anyway. I will maybe hopefully update sooner. Please review, favorite or follow. Thanks again for the nice reviews. :)**

**What did you guys get for Christmas /or Hanukkah. I would love to hear...err... read.**

**(You don't have to list them all, just about 5)**

**For Christmas I got,**

**-2 Green Day posters ****-A Samsung Galaxy Tab ****-Concert Tickets ****-A black leather jacket a****nd bunch of other stuff**.


	12. Chapter 12, Cupid's Arrows

Badass Percy

Chapter 12, Cupid's Arrows

**(A/N): Sorry for the very long wait! I know I suck at updating soon, and I keep saying how I will update sooner. Hope you like the chapter, review, favorite, follow etc. **

_Previously,_

_Alright, maybe Thalia and I aren't really being all love Dover but that doesn't mean were not dating still._

_As we followed Scott to his friend's house, him in the lead with Thalia beside him and Nicole, Annabel and I close behind._

_I watch as he laid his arm around Thalia's shoulders. I felt a low growl of possessiveness under my breath as a stab of jealousy stung my gut. Instantly, I flicked-well more like swatted- his arm away, both of our heads leaned forward. I, glaring at his face while a stupid teasing smirk was on his, ugh he bugs me. Way to disrespect someone who's pretty much saving your life. _

_"Dude seems like a jack-ass" I commented to Nico and only him._

_"Actually, he reminds me of you but towards Thalia. I mean first you're like head over heels for her then you push her to the side and pay attention to Annie. After that you give her the cold shoulder; still. Now when some dude comes along to hit on her or even talk to her you just get pissed and jealous and then again ignore her...No offence" Nico added._

_"You know Nico," I started in a calm voice, "there is no point of saying 'no offence' WHEN IT'S REALLY OFFENSIVE!" I yelled at the end._

_Nico wiped the below of his eyes. "I get it that your the son of Poseidon and all but swallow your saliva before you talk."_

_I groaned, this quest bettering faster than I had planned._

Thalia's POV

"Hey! Watch out!" Percy shouted, yanking Annabeth back onto the side walk by her ponytail. The car zoomed by, almost nailing Annie.

"Jeez, you almost gave us a heart attack!" Nico sighed, glancing over at the car infested road. "Ouch! Percy! That hurts, don't pull my hair!"

I don't know what happened, but hearing what she said made my temper rise. "Yah well, it would have hurt a lot more getting hit by that car!" I yelled, pointing my finger at her. "Don't you ever scare us like that?" I shouted, pulling her into a hug. After Scott had mentioned his friend possibly being our next demi-god, we had to keep going. He said she had a date at the carnival, so Percy suggested us going there now.

"Come on, its right over there." Scott said I looked above to see the top of the fairest wheel. Quickly, the five of us ran across the street as the street light flashed a white walking man.

Before we could enter the gates to the fair, Scott turned around, almost crashing heads with Percy. "This fair is huge, once we get in; we split up and circle around the place. After the fairest wheel stops at the top the 5th time, we meet at the Merry-Go-Round." He commanded.

"Fine, but I pick the groups." Percy growled, obviously not liking the plan. Scott nodded, waiting for Perce to say the teams. "Nico, Thalia, we head to the right. Annie, you stick with Scott and head to the left. The Merry-Go-Round is right in the center so we'll be fine." We all nodded, "Wait! How would we know what your friend looks like?" I asked before we could walk in.

"Her name is Noémie Beau; she's got green eyes, blonde almost white hair with two purple clips putting aside her bangs. Oh, and she has a red backpack in the shape of lips." Noémie Beau? Just by her last name I can tell she's daughter of Aphrodite.

As we walked up to the booth to pay for tickets, the man eyed us suspiciously. I raised my hand, snapping my fingers nice and loud. "Danny," I read off his name tag, "remember how you promised to pay for us because I'm your friend's daughter, Lia." His pupils fogged up, then returning back to black.

"Of course, Lia and her friends; have a wonderful time." He smiled, stamping each of our hands blue. The gates rattled open and we stepped in. The smell of grease machines, cigarettes and vomit instantly attacked my nose. I hate the smell of carnivals, I thought, grimacing at the stench. I followed behind Nico and Percy as Scott and Annabeth headed in the opposite direction.

"So...See any blondes?"

Nico's POV

They are idiots if they think we will be able to find this 'Néomie' girl when this place is crowded with people. My stomach started to gurgle in hunger. I sighed, running my fingers through my hair. What should I get to eat? I scanned over all the food joints and stands. There were the usual French fries and hamburgers, hot dogs n' sausages, cotton candy and snow cones...

"Mmm...Nothing really special- Oh! Candy apples, baby here I come!" I pump my fist in the air, running off to the man selling caramel and candy apples. Caramel apples are great, but the red, hard and candy covered are the best.

"Could I get a candy apple?" I asked the man, stubble across his face and a bear bottle at his side.

"2 bucks kid," he grumbled, holding out the apple from the stick. I raised my eyebrows; two bucks? But I'm broke, Annie took mine saying I'd wasn't it all.

"Give it for free and I won't tell you're drinking alcohol." I smirked, remembering the 'No Alcohol' sign at the front gates.

"You got some balls for kid, messing a deal with me." He snarled, handing me the sugary apple on a stick, tied in clear plastic wrap. I nodded, walking away. Stopping in mid-step, I turned and frowned. "And I ain't a kid, I'm 17."

I ripped off the wrapping and tossed it into a near by trash can. So delicious, I smiled at my reflection on the red candy. I opened my mouth wide, ready for the bit. I tried sinking my teeth into the apple, but the hard candy covering it was way too hard. "Damn it!" I cursed, wiggling the slightly lose tooth. I may be seventeen, but I wouldn't lose teeth as sudden as other kids. Taking out my Stygian Iron sword, I started to lightly crack off a bit of the red candy with the tip of my sword. Once a good size of apple was in view, I liked off the tiny pieces of candy from my sword. (A/N: That sounded dirty)

I put my sword back, took a giant bite from my candy apple, letting a little juice from the apple drizzle down my chin. I was in mid-way, wiping off the juice from my chin when I spotted her.

Percy's POV

I took a glance behind to check on Thalia and-

"Thalia! Where's Nico?!" Thalia's eyes widened and she started to spin in circles; looking for Nico. "I don't know! He's was right here and now he's gone!"

Shit, I thought. Now Nico is on his own, probably trying to drown people at the Dunk Tank. I grabbed Thalia's hand and pulled her to my side. "I'm sure we'll find him soon, and if not, at the Merry-Go-Round. Just keep look out for the Fairest Wheel and I'll keep an eye out for Noémie and Nico. Tell me when it reaches the top the 5th time." I said, dragging Thalia along towards the path on the right, between food stands, rides n' roller coasters.

Then, I spotted her, flirting with a boy much older then her. Her blonde, almost white hair was pulled into a ponytail, with the two purple clips as Scott promised. Her green eyes twinkled with admiration, outlined with mascara and eye liner. She was wearing jean, washed shorts and an off-the-shoulder, vibrant blue shirt and of course the red lips backpack. "That's her." I said to Thalia, who was still watching over the Fairest Wheel. I walked over to her and her company with Thalia holding on.

"Percy Jackson, you must be Noémie Beau. Your friend Scott Quarrel sent us to look for you." I stated; pulling my hand separate from Thalia's to shake Noémie's. She smiled, ignoring the boy and shook my hand. "You are correct; my name is Noémie Beau, are you expecting me to come with you?" The hint of a giggle was noticeable.

I heard a scoff behind, and I turned to see Thalia with her arms folded across her chest. "And who are you?" Noémie asked.

"Thalia Grace."

"Noémie Beau, nice to meet you."

"Like wise." I couldn't help but notice the bluntness and sarcasm in Thalia's voice. Shrugging it off, I turned back to Noémie, "come on, we'll meet up with Scott at the Merry-Go-Round." I said. We walked along the path, me in between the two.

"EEEH!" Noémie suddenly squealed, holding onto my hand while jumping up and down. Before I could ask what was wrong, she spoke up. "Percy! Percy! Take me on the Fairest Wheel!"

A ride with Noémie on the Fairest Wheel? I glanced over to Thalia who was starring off to space at the lemonade stand. "Well..."

"Please! Pretty please..." She dragged off the word 'please' pouting and batting her eyelashes. "Fine," I sighed, shoving my fists into my pockets as she held onto my arm as we walked to the Fairest Wheel; waiting in line.

Nico's POV

I watched, leaning against the side of a bench as she threw each dart; each balloon popping. I smirked, amused, munching away on my half eaten Candy apple. Tossing the stick into the trash can, I strutted over to her at the Balloon Darts game.

I leaned against the wood on the game's edge, snapping my fingers and letting the mist do its job. "Give me some darts." I said taking a dart from the seven he handed me. I tossed them, each hitting and popping the balloons.

"Nico Di Angelo." I introduced myself, the girl turned. "Elizabeth Poe." The girl was almost my height, with black curly hair and eyes the color between green and blue. I glanced at the barely noticeable sandy blond roots in her hair; I'm surprised I even noticed. "You dyed your hair?" I asked as if we knew each since kindergarten.

"Yeah, actually, it used to be a sandy blonde, the same as my dad'. But since I can't even consider him my dad, I dyed it to look like my mom's." I nodded, understanding.

"Now since I shared something, it's your turn." She smiles, tossing mort darts like a pro; again hitting their prey.

"I'm a demi-god."

Thalia's POV

I sighed, well this is no fun. Percy and Noémie are almost at the top of the Fairest Wheel. I decided he'd be fine with her. Who knows, maybe they'll have little demi-god babies up there. Or is it quarter-gods? Ah well, I thought, walking off to find Scott and Annabeth.

I passed a few rides, games, food stands and roller coasters. The sky was starting to get dark and some of the rides were putting on some flashing lights. On my way I bought a hot dog with ketchup, mustard and relish and lemonade. I had finished my hot dog, still slurping from the straw of my lemonade, about to get cotton candy when I noticed a familiar blonde.

"Annabeth?"

The said blonde turned to face me, smiling. She waved me over to the line up at the stand selling Cotton candy. Annabeth and sugar? It just doesn't mix.

"What are you doing buying cotton candy?" I asked.

She frowned, "Scott and Nico were calling me a prune, saying how I can't enjoy myself. They told me to loosen up and buy some of this gross cotton candy." She explained, sighing. I frowned in confusion, "Nico's here?"

"Yah, we thought he was with you guys but nope. We found him talking to this girl by the Balloon Darts. Right now Nico and Scott are explaining the girl about Gods and all. Can you believe it? Nico found our last demi-god!" I sighed relief, no more bounty hunting and Nico is fine.

"Well, we still have to find Noémie so I guess it doesn't really count as our last," Annabeth sighed. "No, Percy and I found Noémie."

"Then where are they?"

"At the top of the Fairest Wheel," Annabeth looked at me with pity, "Thalia, I'm sorry. For everything, but don't worry-"

"Why would I be worried?!" I snapped, "Percy can do whatever he wants." I bought blue cotton candy while Annabeth bought pink. After paying, we walked away and over to Scott and Nico by the games.

"Where's the demi-god you found Nico?" I asked, watching them play the game where you spray the clowns mouth until the balloon fills up and blows. "Oh, she went to get some fries, her names Elizabeth." Another girl, good.

"Keep trying Nico and Scott. The game is a total lie, your wasting your time, you guys will never win anything." I snickered at the two trying to toss the pingpong balls in the fish bowls. Nico pumped his fist in the air, "Yah! Told ya we'd win something!" Holding out a giant pink pineapple with a stupid face on it. I took the stuffed toy in my arms, "a giant pink pineapple, I feel so special." I say with sarcasm.

Scott laughs, "come on, let's go find the others," he glances at Annabeth, "right Annabeth." Annabeth nods, stuffing her mouth more with the pink cotton candy, her eyes swirling with delight from the sugary substance. She'll probably be stuck on that stuff for the next 5 years, and she said its gross. I just hope we find Percy and Noemie, separet.

**(A\N): Thanks for reading, hope you liked it. Did you expect the child of Apollo to be a girl? Don't forget to review, favorite and follow etc. **

**Question(s) of the chapter!**

**What TV Show do you like to watch each Sunday?**

**What is your favorite game\ride\snack at a carnival\fair?**

**The answers for me is the Walking Dead on AMC at 9pm and the Amazing Race at 8pm. My favorite snack at a carnival is cotton candy, and candy apples. Since I don't have a hard stomach for rides (I know it sucks), I usually play Balloon Darts (I'm a pro at it) and the game where you knock down the toy blocks with a baseball.**


End file.
